Fairy Tail (Guild)
Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル Fearī Teiru 妖精の尻尾) was the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 6 The name of "Fairy Tail" Guild represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 41 Location Fairy Tail's original location was situated in the Kingdom of Fiore, on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town where it was the only guildFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 2 (until the arrival of Twilight Ogre. It was located in the south of the town not far from the coast, and the guild was situated about 4-5 kilometers up the Magnolia central path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Page 1 When the core members of Fairy Tail disappeared for 7 years, the remaining members could no longer afford to keep Fairy Tail's first building so it went into foreclosure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 12 After they left it, they moved into a small tavern, that lies on top of a small hill, and made it their base of operations.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 10 History It was said that the founder of Fairy Tail guild was a real Fairy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 27 The first Master of Fairy Tail was Mavis Vermilion. Mavis' grave is located on Fairy Tail's holy ground, Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 4-5 Fairy Tail has existed for at least several decades but has only grown to its current prominence and strength in the last few years. In this growth, it began to rival another large guild, Phantom Lord, and they began to be seen as symbols of the country.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 9-10 When the core members of Fairy Tail disappeared, the guild dropped to last place in strength,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 10-19 however the core members returned seven years later. S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial In the Fairy Tail Guild, the Trial (S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial) is an event that is held every year, where the Master selects the most prominent members to participate in a trial in order to be promoted to S-Class Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 13-17 Every year the trial is different and the venue also.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 15 Current S-Class mages also take part in the Trial, to increase the difficulty of the task and make the Trial even harder to complete.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 4 Fantasia A parade held every year at The Harvest Festival where Fairy Tail Mages all display their powers in a fantastical performance. The event is looked forward to not only by the members of Fairy Tail but by the whole population of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 9 Fairy Tail's Farewell Ceremony As a custom for some members, anyone leaving Fairy Tail is given a "ceremony" of sorts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 7-8 When Laxus was excluded from the guild, he stayed to watch the Fantasia parade where Guild Master Makarov told Laxus through a hand sign that everyone would be looking out for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 11-16 When members of Team Natsu have friends that leave to lead their lives elsewhere, the member closest to the leaving friend recites the Three Laws of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 8-10 Three Important Things When You Leave # You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Page 8 # You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Page 9 # Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 9-10 Strength Ultear stated that Fairy Tail is the strongest Guild in Fiore. She also commented that Zeref's retrieval from Tenrou Island could be problematic as Fairy Tail's main members were currently situated there.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 5-6 Later, Lahar of the Magic Council notes that Fairy Tail is one of the three biggest protuberances of the magic world, alongside Grimoire Heart and Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 3-4 There are around 100 Mages in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 4 During the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial Fairy Tail's Guild Master, S-Class Mages, and all of it's S-Class Candidates disappeared. After that incident, Fairy Tail's strength dropped significantly until the disappearing Mages reappeared 7 years later. Even though the lesser members grew strongerFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 1, the loss of the core members, did affect Fairy Tail in comparison to guilds like Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, whose powers grew exponentially.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 20 Members In year X784, Fairy Tail was composed by roughly 100 members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 4 However, due to the events of Tenrou Island, the number of Mages was heavily reduced,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 7 remaining quite scant even following the return of many of the guild's top members from the island itself, ranking in few tens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 12-13 In spite of the guild's immense reputation and fame, becoming a member of Fairy Tail requires little more than the simple approval of the Guild Master, regardless of Magical capabilities, former allegiances or the other members' opinion. This seems to be particularly true, as Makarov Dreyar had no troubles letting in Juvia Lockser, a former Mage of the Phantom Lord guild, which had started a Guild War with Fairy Tail and caused it great damage; Gajeel Redfox, another Mage from Phantom Lord who had badly injured Fairy Tail's Shadow Gear team and wreaked havoc on the guild's first building, was even invited into Fairy Tail by Makarov himself, with the Guild Master claiming that it was his duty to "guide young men who have lost their way back onto the right path".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 8-11 Mirajane Strauss, while talking to Lucy Heartfilia, explained that everyone in Fairy Tail carries the wounds of a sad past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 37-39 Magic & Equipment Magic Fairy Tail has three powerful Magic spells associated with the Guild. They are as follows: *'Fairy Law' *'Fairy Glitter' *'Fairy Sphere' Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid *Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia References Navigation Category:Guilds Category:Featured Article